Finding Dyno
Finding Dyno is a 2006 Spanish-Finnish-American computer-animated film produced by Nintendo Movies, Gracie Films and Fleischer Studios and released by Paramount Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Produced and directed by Tom Conroy with co-direction by Lee Richard Cronkite, the film stars the voices of Albert Brooks, Melissa Gilbert, Bill Farmer, Barry Humphries, and Adam West. Finding Dyno was released on November 5, 2006 in theatres in United States and Canada. For the honour of Finding Nemo: The Musical. With music by Academy Award®-winning composer Gregor Narholz and Thomas Newman. This is spoof of the Pixar movie "Finding Nemo". Plot summary The American male hybrid named Shaggy Rogers lives in the Cookieville, New York, U.S. loses his son, Dyno Rogers. After he ventures into the open season, despite his father's constant warnings about many of the suburbs' dangers. Dyno is abducted by the boat and netted up and sent to a dentist's office in Toronto. So, while Shaggy ventures off to try to retrieve Dyno, Shaggy meets a female hybrid named Dorothy, a standing woman wearing fashionable boots suffering from short-term memory loss. The companions travel a great distance, encountering various dangerous hybrids creatures such as Three Reformed Bad Sharks (who act like Street Sharks), Sharptooth and grey wolves vs. blue hyenas, in order to rescue Dyno from the dentist's office, which is situated by Toronto Harbour. While the two are doing this, Dyno and the other hybrids in the dentist's hybrid prison plot a way to return to Toronto Harbour to live their lives free again. Plot synopsis Two hybrids, Shaggy Rogers and Crystal, admire their new home in the Cookieville, New York, U.S., and their clutch of more than 10 babies. They spot a polar bear staring at them. Crystal tries to save the babies but the polar bear attacks, knocking Shaggy unconscious. He wakes up to find Crystal and all but one of the babies have been killed and eaten by the polar bear. Shaggy names this last baby Dyno Rogers who acts like Dennis Mitchell, a name that Crystal said she wanted to call one of them. On the first day of school, Shaggy embarrasses Dyno during a field trip. While Shaggy talks to the teacher, Rex, Dyno sneaks away from the ocean road trip towards a boat and is captured by a scuba diver. As the boat departs, one of the scuba divers accidentally knocks his scuba diver's mask overboard. Shaggy chases after the boat and meets Dorothy, a standing woman wearing fashionable boots who suffers from short-term memory loss. The two encounter Balthus, Ankon, and Cronkite, Three Reformed Bad Sharks in "recovery" from eating fish food. While at their meeting, Shaggy discovers the scuba diver's mask and notices an address written on it. However, Dorothy and Shaggy fight over the mask, giving Dorothy a bloody nose. The blood is inhaled by Balthus, who becomes hostile as he tries to chase Shaggy and Dorothy; however, they narrowly escape by blowing up the submarine house where the meeting took place. Dyno is placed in a hybrid prison in a dentist's office, where he meets the Prison Gang, led by John Rambo. The gang learn Dyno is to be given to the dentist named King Dice's niece Darla Dice, who has killed previous fish given to her. John Rambo devises a plan to escape: jam the prison's filter with a pebble so the dentist will put the fish in plastic bags to clean the tank, then roll out the window and into the harbor. Dyno attempts to jam the filter but fails, nearly dying in the process. The mask falls into a cave, where Dorothy reads the address as 42 Wallaby Way, Toronto. To her own disbelief, Dorothy remembers the address despite her short-term memory loss. Dorothy and Shaggy receive directions to Toronto from Minions. On the way, they encounter a bloom of grey wolves that trap, defeat the [[Spotted Hyena|blue and (green spotted) hyenas]] and nearly stings them to death. Shaggy loses consciousness and awakens on the back of a superhero named White Pantera, who shuttles Shaggy and Dorothy on the New York. Shaggy tells the story of his journey to a group of young superheroes led by White Pantera's son El Tigre. News of his quest spreads across the suburbs. Near the harbor, a rooster named Foghorn Leghorn flies to the dentist's office and brings news of Shaggy's efforts. Inspired, Dyno makes a second attempt to jam the filter. He succeeds, but the dentist installs a new high-tech filter before the Prison Gang can escape. Shaggy and Dorothy exit the New York and are engulfed by a blue whale named Monstruo. Dorothy communicates with Monstruo, which carries them to Gotham Harbour and expels them through his blowhole. They meet Foghorn Leghorn, who helps the pair escape from a flock of seagulls and takes them to the dentist's office. Darla has just arrived, and the dentist is handing Dyno to her. Dyno plays dead to save himself as Foghorn Leghorn arrives, terrifying Darla and throwing the office into chaos. After Foghorn Leghorn is violently thrown out by the dentist, John Rambo helps Dyno escape into a drain that leads to the suburbs. Having mistaken Dyno for dead, Shaggy thanks Dorothy and starts his return journey. Dorothy meets Dyno when he reaches the ocean, but she has lost her memory. Eventually, Dorothy's memory returns when she reads the word Toronto Harbour on a drainpipe. She reunites Dyno with Shaggy, but she is caught in a jet plane with Minions, when they arrive back to Cookieville. Dyno enters the jet plane and orders the Minions to walk downward to break the jet plane and escape. Later, having returned home, Shaggy and Dorothy proudly watch Rex carry Dyno and his friends to school. Voice cast Cast (In alphabetical order) UK and Australian Cast * Shaggy Rogers - Terry Jones * Dyno Rogers - Bill Farmer * Dorothy - Melissa Gilbert * John Rambo - Alan Rickman * Papyrus - Daniel Breaker * Sans - Burke Moses * Obelix - Brad Garrett * Peake - Allison Janney * Johnny Bravo - Jeff Bennett * Rapunzel - Vicki Lewis * Ariel - Jodi Benson * Boss Baby - Richard Newman * Balthus - Barry Humphries * Ankon - Eric Bana * Cronkite Chum - Bruce Spence * White Pantera - Eric Bauza * El Tigre - Alanna Ubach * Rex - Joel McCrary * Sharptooth - Dee Bradley Baker * Seagulls - Shia LaBeouf * Monstruo - Dee Bradley Baker * Crystal - Elizabeth Perkins * King Dice - David Bateson * Darla Dice - Mila Kunis * Foghorn Leghorn - Jeff Bergman * T.J. Detweiler - Jeff Pace * Riley Andersen - Kathy Gibson * Mikey Blumberg - Aaron Paul * Polar Bear - Dee Bradley Baker * Minions - Pierre Coffin US Cast * Shaggy Rogers - Albert Brooks * Dyno Rogers - Bill Farmer * Dorothy - Ellen DeGeneres * John Rambo - Willem Dafoe * Papyrus - Daniel Breaker * Sans - Burke Moses * Obelix - Brad Garrett * Peake - Allison Janney * Johnny Bravo - Jeff Bennett * Rapunzel - Vicki Lewis * Ariel - Jodi Benson * Boss Baby - Alec Baldwin * Balthus - Barry Humphries * Ankon - Eric Bana * Cronkite Chum - Bruce Spence * White Pantera - Eric Bauza * El Tigre - Alanna Ubach * Rex - Joel McCrary * Sharptooth - Dee Bradley Baker * Seagulls - Shia LaBeouf * Monstruo - Dee Bradley Baker * Crystal - Elizabeth Perkins * King Dice - Raymond Nonato * Darla Dice - Mila Kunis * Foghorn Leghorn - Jeff Bergman * T.J. Detweiler - Andrew Lawrence * Riley Andersen - Kathy Gibson * Mikey Blumberg - Jason Davis * Polar Bear - Dee Bradley Baker * Minions - Pierre Coffin Additional Voices *Tom Kenny - Samuel "Sam" Detweiler *Brian Ray Norris - Bill Andersen *Clancy Brown - Mr. Blumberg *Jack Angel - Mr. Johannson *Bob Bergen - Doogal *Katherine Ringgold - Kayley *Mickie McGowan - Barbara *Daryl Sabara - Superhero Kid #1 *Evan Sabara - Superhero Kid #2 *James S. Baker - Guy who can surfing *Danny Mann - Timmy Turner *Sherry Lynn - Big Guy *Jane Carr - Boy's Mom *Sarah Michelle Gellar - Cala Maria *Paul Eiding - Greatly Hybrid *Alec Medlock - Sword Hybrid *Marc John Jeffries and Jeff Bergman - Bat-Bunny *Laura Marano - Superhero Kid #3 *Vanessa Marano - Supehero Kid #4 *Jerry Nelson - Hench Little Pig #1 *Wally Wingert - Hench Little Pig #2 *Rodger Bumpass - Hench Little Pig #3 *Arleen Sorkin - Adult Lilo Pelekai *Jeff Bergman - Big Bad Wolf Puppeteers and Voice Actors * Big Bird - Caroll Spinney * Ernie, Kermit - Steve Whitmire * Miss Piggy - Eric Jacobson * The Pirates - Dave Goelz, Eric Jacobson, Steve Whitmire, Caroll Spinney, Bill Barretta, Jerry Nelson, Carlos Alazraqui, Kevin Clash, Zeb Wells, Carlo Bonomi, David Rudman, John DiMaggio, Zeb Wells and Wally Wingert * Usher - Eric Jacobson * Human Marlin - Albert Brooks * Human Nemo - Justin Long * Human Dory - Ellen DeGeneres * Batman - Adam West * Superman - Tim Daly * Robin - Mathew Valencia * Lois Lane - Dana Delany * Batgirl - Melissa Gilbert 1st Dubbing - Alamo (2006) * Salsicha Rogers (Shaggy Rogers): Leo Jaime * Dorotéia ''(Dorothy): ''Angélica Santos * Dunno Rogers ''(Dyno Rogers): ''Orlando Viggiani * John Rambo: Affonso Amajones * Obelix: Wellington Muniz * Peake: Priscila Franco * Papyrus: Marcos Tumura * Sans: Daniel Boaventura * Johnny Bravo: Marco Antônio Abreu * Rapunzel: Carla Pompílio * Ariel: Kiara Sasso * Poderoso Chefinho (Boss Baby): Marcelo Pissardini * Frangolino (Foghorn Leghorn): Hélio Vaccari * Minions: Nelson Batista and Marco Antônio Abreu * Pantera Branco (White Pantera): Tom Cavalcante * El Tigre: Júlia Castro * Rex: Diogo Vilela * Balthus: Saulo Vasconcelos * Ankon: Fábio Moura * Cronkite: Rodrigo Lombardi * TJ: Úrsula Bezerra * Riley: Tânia Gaidarji * Mikey: Sérgio Cavalcanti * Doutor King Dice (Doctor King Dice): Sidney Magal * Darla: Marli Bortoletto * Crystal: Cecília Lemes * Brazilian version: Álamo -sp * Media: Cinema (release) / DVD (1th release) / VHS * Director dubbing: Wendel Bezerra * Announcer: Gilberto Rocha Júnior Additional Voices: * Cassius Romero * César Marchetti * Emerson Camargo * Felipe di Nardo * Vagner Fagundes * Luis Laffey * Jorge Barcellos * André Corradi * Armando Tiraboschi * Carlos Seidl * Luiz Carlos de Moraes * Cláudia Jimenez * Marco Antônio Abreu * Márcio Garcia * Lina Rossana * Wendel Bezerra * Sabrina Sato * Ângela Bonatti 2nd Dubbing - Unidub (2014) * Salsicha Rogers (Shaggy Rogers): Leo Jaime * Dorotéia ''(Dorothy): ''Angélica Santos * Dunno Rogers ''(Dyno Rogers): ''Orlando Viggiani * John Rambo: Affonso Amajones * Obelix: Wellington Muniz * Peake: Priscila Franco * Papyrus: Beto Sargentelli * Sans: Daniel Boaventura * Johnny Bravo: Marco Antônio Abreu * Rapunzel: Carla Pompílio * Ariel: Kiara Sasso * Poderoso Chefinho (Boss Baby): Marcelo Pissardini * Frangolino (Foghorn Leghorn): Hélio Vaccari * Minions: Orlando Viggiani and Marco Antônio Abreu * Pantera Branco (White Pantera): Tom Cavalcante * El Tigre: Júlia Castro * Rex: Diogo Vilela * Balthus: Saulo Vasconcelos * Ankon: Fábio Moura * Cronkite: Rodrigo Lombardi * TJ: Úrsula Bezerra * Riley: Isabella Guarnieri * Mikey: Sérgio Cavalcanti * Doutor King Dice (Doctor King Dice): Sidney Magal * Darla: Marli Bortoletto * Crystal: Cecília Lemes * Brazilian version: Unidub- sp * Media: Cinema (rerelease) / DVD (2nd release) / Pay television (SBT) / Television (HBO/Gloob/FOX/Nick) / Blu-ray 3D / Blu-ray / Netflix * Director dubbing: Angélica Santos * Announcer: Wendel Bezerra Additional Voices: * Cassius Romero * César Marchetti * Emerson Camargo * Felipe Tavolaro * Vagner Fagundes * Luis Laffey * Jorge Barcellos * André Corradi * Armando Tiraboschi * Carlos Seidl * Luiz Carlos de Moraes * Cláudia Jimenez * Marco Antônio Abreu * Márcio Garcia * Lina Rossana * Wendel Bezerra * Sabrina Sato * Ângela Bonatti Venezuelan Spanish version * Dubbing studio: Etcétera Group (Caracas, Venezuela) * Announcer: Juan Guzmán * Media: Cinema / DVD / VHS / Television (Venevision/Nick/Televen) / Blu-ray 3D / Blu-ray * Shaggy Rogers: Alfonso Soto * Dorotea (Dorothy): Claudia Nieto * Dyno Rogers: Klaudia Kotte * John Rambo: Framk Maneiro * Obelix: Mario Jimbuñze * Peake: Mariela Díaz * Papiro ''(Papyrus): ''Luis Carreño * Sans: Alfonso Soto * Johnny Bravo: Alberto Arvelo * Rapunzel: Melanie Henríquez * Ariel: Úrsula Cobucci * El jefe bebé ''(Boss Baby): ''José Méndez * Gallo Claudio ''(Foghorn Leghorn): ''Ezequiel Serrano * Minions: Luis Carreño * White Pantera: Roberto Colmenares * El Tigre: Alfredo Guzmán * Rex: Ezequiel Serrano * Balthus: Juan Guzmán * Ankon: Jhonny Torres * Cronkite: Gonzalo Fumero * TJ: Arianna López * Riley: María José Estévez * Mikey: Sergio Sáez * El dentista rey dados (Doctor King Dice): Rubén León * Darla: Anabella Silva * Crystal: Irina Índigo Production Songs *Song At The Opening Credits - "Big Bright Beautiful World" (from Shrek the Musical) (Instrumental/Main Title) *Journey To School - Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd *Rex's Song - Let's Name the Species by Bob Peterson *The Snow Cave - "Just Keep Walking" by Melissa Gilbert *The Minions' Introduction - "Heigh Ho" by Minions *Off Ramp - Go With The Flow (Instrumental) *When Dorothy Separates from Shaggy - Hallelujah *Song at The Finale - Hot Dog Dance (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Song at The End Credits - "Somewhere Beyond the Suburbs" by Robbie Williams *Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") Part 1 - Just a Kid by Homer Simpson and Stewie Griffin (better than Wilco) *Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") Part 2 - Blistering Winds (Scorching Deserts) *Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") Part 3 - Hillbilly Holla Music #Opening #Polar Bear #Baby Dyno #First Day #Joke / Rex #To Drop Off (Rex's Song) #Drop Off Reveal #Boat / Hate You #Out To Suburbs / Scuba Divers #Lost #Dorothy / Camper Van #Meet Balthus #Shark Meeting #Shark Chase #Dyno on the Prison #Johnny Bravo #Darla Dimple / Stuck / John Rambo #Sharptooth Chase #Minions / Heigh Ho #Trench / Squeaker #Grey Wolves #Shaggy to the Rescue / Grey Wolves Defeat the Blue Hyenas #Filter Attempt #Superhero Drive #News Travel #Pround / Stops Filter #Darla / Filth / Offramp #Go With The Flow #Lost In Fog #Swallowed / Scum #Monstruo #Gotham Harbour #Net For Denno #Henchmen Little Pigs #Henchmen Chase #Office Frenzy #Alley Cats / Dyno & Dorothy #Dorothy Remembers #Fishing Ground / Dorothy Trapped #Flying Down #Dyno Hurt #Ending International release *November 19, 2004 (Denmark and Japan) *December 16, 2004 (Chile) *January 1, 2005 (Colombia) *January 6, 2005 (Argentina, Australia, and New Zealand) *January 7, 2005 (Panama) *January 13, 2005 (Peru) *January 28, 2005 (Spain) *February 2, 2005 (Belgium) *February 3, 2005 (Netherlands) *February 9, 2005 (France) *February 11, 2005 (UK and Ireland) *February 16, 2005 (UAE) *February 18, 2005 (Norway) *March 11, 2005 (Austria) *March 16, 2005 (Kuwait) *March 17, 2005 (Czech Republic, Austria, and Singapore) *March 31, 2005 (Georgia, Middle East) *April 6, 2005 (Philippines) *April 8, 2005 (Iceland and South Africa) *April 14, 2005 (Israel and Portugal) *April 16, 2005 (Indonesia) *May 13, 2005 (Turkey) *June 26, 2005 (Sweden) *August 2, 2005 (Hungary) *September 15, 2005 (Greece) *September 23, 2005 (Italy) *September 30, 2005 (South Korea) *November 5, 2006 (Canada) *December 3, 2006 (Mexico) *December 23, 2006 (Switzerland and Germany) *December 24, 2006 (Finland) *December 25, 2006 (Brazil and Venezuela) *June 20, 2007 (Albania) Reception The film has received critical acclaim from critics upon its release. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 97% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 81 reviews, with an average score of 3.8/17. The critical consensus is "Blending top notch animation with rousing adventure, witty dialogue, and memorable characters, Finding Denno is another Stephen Osborne winner." Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 68 based on 12 reviews." Box office Finding Denno grossed approximately $830,301,302 on its opening weekend, ranking No. 1 for that weekend. It managed to retain its No. 1 spot for two weeks. The film grossed $352.6 million in its United States and Finland theatrical run, covering its estimated production costs of $45.00 million. The film made $200,800,000 in foreign countries, pushing its worldwide gross to $745.12.00 billion during its opening and ranking first behind Finding Nemo: The Musical for the weekend, its 2 sequels Finding Dorothy in 2016 and Finding Shaggy in 2018. Awards Main article: Finding Dyno/Awards International rerelease In 2014, Finding Denno was released in theaters, with the date for March 13, 2014 for the United States and Canada. For Brazil, the rereleased took place on April 24, 2014. *January 1, 2014 (Colombia, Chile, and Mexico) *January 6, 2014 (Argentina, Australia, and New Zealand) *January 7, 2014 (Panama) *January 13, 2014 (Peru) *January 28, 2014 (Spain) *February 2, 2014 (Belgium) *February 3, 2014 (Netherlands) *February 9, 2014 (France) *February 11, 2014 (UK, Switzerland, Germany, and Ireland) *February 16, 2014 (UAE) *February 18, 2014 (Norway) *March 11, 2014 (Austria) *March 16, 2014 (Kuwait) *March 17, 2014 (Czech Republic, Austria, and Singapore) *March 31, 2014 (Georgia and Middle East) *April 1, 2014 (Indonesia) *April 4, 2014 (Turkey, Hungary, Greece, and Italy) *April 10, 2014 (Denmark, Finland, and South Korea) *April 20, 2014 (Albania) *April 22, 2014 (Japan, Israel, and Philippines) *April 26, 2014 (Sweden, Venezuela and Portugal) Animation In November 2003, early in the production of Finding Denno, Nintendo Movies packed up and moved for the second time since its Disney and A. Film A/S years. The company's approximately 500 employees had become spread among three buildings, separated by a busy highway. The company moved from Point Richmond to a much bigger campus in South Korea, co-designed by Fleischer and Steve Osborne. In production, Finding Dyno differed from earlier Nintendo's comic books features, as every main character in this movie had its own supervisor animator – Tom Conroy on Shaggy Rogers, Jesper Möller on Dyno Rogers, and Bob Conroy on Dorothy. Conroy found that the "Papa Bear's quality" of Brooks' voice provided an exceptionally good fit with the character. He faced a difficult challenge, however, in dealing with Shaggy's sheer mass; traditionally, animators conveyed a figure's heaviness by giving it a slower, more belabored movement, but Conroy was concerned that such an approach to a central character would give the film a "sluggish" feel. Like Brooks, Conroy came to think of Shaggy Rogers is a father player, one whose athleticism enabled him to move quickly in spite of his size. To help the animators with Shaggy Rogers and other people of the hybrids, Nintendo Movies arranged for Rodger Kram, the Goryeo Daehakgyo, South Korea expert on the locomotion of SpongeBob SquarePants, to lecture on the subject. Transcript Main article: Finding Dyno/Transcript Sound effects used Sound Ideas, HUMAN, KISS - LONG KISS (Heard once in Shaggy tries to kiss Crystal) Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SNEEZE - SNEEZE: FEMALE 04 Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE, Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN, Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - BOXING RING FIGHT BELL: SINGLE RING, SPORTS Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 11 Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, MEDIUM, HUMAN, HORROR 01 (Heard once in Riley screams) Hollywoodedge, Whale Humpback Calls AT039101 Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077401 Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Hollywoodedge, Belch 1 Medium BelchC PE138001 Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 (Heard once in Obelix burps) Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in baby wails) Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 Hollywoodedge, Parrot Squawks Inter TE013301 Hollywoodedge, Body Falls Wooden Flo PE107401 Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 (High pitched.) TIMON AND PUMBAA SCREAMS (Heard once in Shaggy and Dorothy screams) WILHELM SCREAM (Heard once in Shaggy across the screen and flying toward a chimney unconscious and limp) PSYCHO MUSIC AAAAHHH Screaming Contents Opening to Finding Dyno 2006 DVD (2007 Re-Print) # Language Ratio # Paramount DVD logo # Sub-Heroes preview # The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie preview # SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete Second Season preview # The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius VHS/DVD preview # SpongeBob SquarePants DVD preview # Barnyard preview # Paramount warning screen # DVD Menu #Rated PG MPAA screen # "This film has been modified..." screen # Paramount Pictures logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo # Nintendo Movies logo Opening to Finding Dyno 2015 Blu-ray 3D # Language Ratio # Paramount High Definition Logo # Blu-ray 3D Menu # 2012 Paramount Pictures Logo # 2015 Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo # Nintendo Movies Logo (Finding Dyno Variant) Gallery Rapunzel Tells to Ariel.png|Rapunzel tells Ariel "I can't see, Ariel." 35563304572 747dc7cf2b b.jpg|"That's a pretty big butt." Raymond Nonato.png|Raymond Nonato provided the voice of Dentist King Dice Albert Brooks at 'Drive' premiere TIFF 9.10.11.jpg|Albert Brooks provided the voice of Shaggy Rogers Ellen DeGeneres.jpg|Ellen DeGeneres provided the voice of Dorothy Bill Farmer.jpg|Bill Farmer instead of Mel Blanc provided the voice of Dyno Rogers Willem Dafoe 2006.jpg|Willem Dafoe provided the voice of John Rambo Jeff Bergman head shot 500.jpg|Jeff Bergman provided the voice of Foghorn Leghorn Barry-Humphries-2.jpg|Barry Humphries provided the voice of Balthus Cameo Appearances Charlie J. Halliburton.png Brooke Lee Halliburton.png Home media Chapters Scene Selection (DVD) # Opening Logos/New Parents # A Terrible Fate/Main Titles # First Day of School # Field Trip # The Drop Off/Argument # Dyno Gets Captured! # Shaggy Meets Dorothy # Meeting Balthus, Ankon and Cronkite # Hybrid Are Friends, Not Food # The Prison Gang # The Cave # Sharptooth Attacks # Dyno's Initiation # Minions Impressions ("Heigh Ho") # The Grey Wolves vs. The Blue Hyenas # The Filter # Superheroes! # The Good News # Off Ramp ("Go With The Flow") # Dorothy Speaks Monstruo # Algae # Inside the Monstruo/Reaching the City # The Airscum # Meeting the Hench Little Pigs # Darla! # Goodbye Dorothy ("Hallelujah") # Dyno and Dorothy # Airplane Flying # Reunion # Back in the Suburbs # Prison Escape/End Credits Scene Selection (Blu-ray 3D/Blu-ray/DVD/Digital Copy) # Opening Logos/New Parents # A Terrible Fate/Main Titles # First Day of School # Field Trip # The Drop Off/Argument # Dyno Gets Captured! # Shaggy Meets Dorothy # Meeting Balthus, Ankon and Cronkite # Hybrid Are Friends, Not Food # The Prison Gang # The Cave # Sharptooth Attacks # Dyno's Initiation # Minions Impressions ("Heigh Ho") # The Grey Wolves vs. The Blue Hyenas # The Filter # Superheroes! # The Good News # Off Ramp ("Go With The Flow") # Dorothy Speaks Monstruo # Algae # Inside the Monstruo/Reaching the City # The Airscum # Meeting the Hench Little Pigs # Darla! # Goodbye Dorothy ("Hallelujah") # Dyno and Dorothy # Airplane Flying # Reunion # Back in the Suburbs # Prison Escape/End Credits Scene Selection (Blu-ray/DVD/Digital Copy) # Opening Logos/New Parents # A Terrible Fate/Main Titles # First Day of School # Field Trip # The Drop Off/Argument # Dyno Gets Captured! # Shaggy Meets Dorothy # Meeting Balthus, Ankon and Cronkite # Hybrid Are Friends, Not Food # The Prison Gang # The Cave # Sharptooth Attacks # Dyno's Initiation # Minions Impressions ("Heigh Ho") # The Grey Wolves vs. The Blue Hyenas # The Filter # Superheroes! # The Good News # Off Ramp ("Go With The Flow") # Dorothy Speaks Monstruo # Algae # Inside the Monstruo/Reaching the City # The Airscum # Meeting the Hench Little Pigs # Darla! # Goodbye Dorothy ("Hallelujah") # Dyno and Dorothy # Airplane Flying # Reunion # Back in the Suburbs # Prison Escape/End Credits Video games based on the 2006 animated film Finding Dyno: The Video Game Levels (PS2/PS3/Xbox One/GameCube) * Going to School * Field Trip * The Drop Off * Mask Chase * Catch Dorothy * Minefield * Submarine * Hide and Seek * Mask Search * Sharptooth Chase * Mount Wannahockaloogie * Grey Wolves Race * Training With John Rambo * New York * The Plan * Monstruo Chase * Treatment Plant * Airplane to the Rescue LEGO Finding Dyno Levels (PS3/PS4/Xbox One/GameCube) * Going to School * Field Trip * The Drop Off * Mask Chase * Catch Dorothy * Minefield * Submarine * Hide and Seek * Mask Search * Sharptooth Chase * Mount Wannahockaloogie * Grey Wolves Race * Training With John Rambo * New York * The Plan * Monstruo Chase * Treatment Plant * Airplane to the Rescue Category:Rated PG Category:Blu-Ray Category:Academy Award for Best Animated Feature Category:3D re-release Category:American 3D films Category:American animated film Category:2000s American animated films Category:3D films Category:3D Movies Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Animated Movies Category:Contents Category:YouTube Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Finding Dennis Category:2018 Blu-Ray Category:Sammy 97 Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Movie Theaters Category:2006 Animated Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Film Roman Category:Gracie Films Category:Metro Goldwyn Mayer Collection Category:NintendoMovies Category:Fleischer Studios Category:Finding Dyno